His little angel
by vintageUpdo1960
Summary: Skittery/OC one-shot


**okay this is my first ever fanfic that I have written and actually put up so don't be to hard on me cause I know it's not the best. Please review because I would love to hear your thoughts, and if anyone wants to beta read it I will be grateful (and im sorry if Skittery seems OOC).**

"normal"** they're talking.** _'italics' __**Skittery is thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, only my OC Rose**

* * *

Skittery sat in an old worn chair reading the day's paper by a window that out looked a small church and a beaten down wooden bench that looked like it had seen better days. He sighed putting the paper aside and staring out the window, as he did distant memories started to cloud his mind taking over his thoughts.

She was the best thing to have ever happened to him, when he had bumped into her on the corner of Mabel street he thought he was dreaming. The way her golden brown locks were falling around her face, the way he had helped her up and apologized, and the way she smiled and said it was alright because it was alright. Even when back at the lodging house the constant questioning from the boys about why he was in such a great mood didn't bother him because she had agreed to meet up with him the next day. And on that rain filled day Skittery was in one of the best moods anyone had ever seen him in.

She was crying the tears falling down her face in waves, he could faintly feel the thumping of her fists on his chest. they had fought all week and yet as he watched the tears that cascaded down her face he could not move he was numb, Numb with the fact that it was his fault she was like this _'this is my fault' 'this is my_ _fault' _Skittery felt the thumping of her fists on his chest stop and watched as she turned and ran out the door _'i have to go after her, i have to stop her i cant let her leave me' _as the sound of the door slamming closed his body started to move again and he ran, she was already half way down the street when he caught up to her and as soon as his warm ink-stained hands wrapped around her she went limp in his arms. Skittery held the girl to him as if his life depended on it because as the heavens opened up and bathed them with its waters he said the words that no one would have ever thought would come from his mouth "I love you Rose" the girl lifted her head smiling at him the tears and anger that she had felt moments before long forgotten "I love you too Skittery"

a single tear slid down the old mans cheek as he reminisced of old times both good and bad because even though it hurt to remember she was his life line, his Rose, his little angel. And as the old man closed his eyes he remembered the last time he saw her the last time he felt her lips on his so smooth and soft, the way her hair fell in just the right way and how blue eyes sparkled in the shine of the moon

Skittery was taking her to see a picture show, he had saved up for this for a while and although it cost a bit he was willing just to see that smile the one that could melt the coldest of hearts and light up any room. Ignoring the silly joking and taunts from the boys he slid into a pair of clean pants and shirt, pulling on his shoes and double checking his pocket, feeling the cool circular coins. He'd picked her up from the girls lodging house two blocks away from the theater, and three away from the boys, when he told her where they were going she smiled and stood on her toes to peck him on the lips saying he shouldn't have. The flick had ended around 7 and they had sat snuggled up on a bench in front of an old church on the corner of Mabel street where they had first met. They talked and laughed and kissed until it started to snow, Skittery watched as she stuck out her tongue catching snowflakes on it and laughing, the way they settled themselves in her hair and on the worn out blue coat she wore. As they walked home neither noticed the boy who was trailing the couple as they walked down an alley, they didn't notice as he made his way towards the two slowly, carefully. Skittery jumped at the feeling of Rose's hand being ripped from his own, the boy who had snatched from him held her at gun point yelling for him to empty his pockets. He did so numbly feeling weak and useless he watched the frightened expression on her face the way her hands trembled and the unshed tears that threatened to fall.

Sometimes he would wonder what if? what if she hadn't hit him? what if he had moved instead of standing there numbly? would it have changed anything would she still be here with him today.

He saw her hit him in the gut struggling to break free, saw as he pulled the trigger, Watched as she suddenly stopped gasping for air, saw as the boy ran forgetting the things that lay on the ground in front of him. He felt himself running to catch her falling body as she sunk to the dirty ground below. He didn't realise he was crying until he saw them dripping onto her pale face. And as the snow fell on the dying body of Rose Hemmings she gave one last smile and with her last breath she uttered three little words that meant the world to Skittery "I love you".

The old man sighed not bothering to wipe the hot salty tears that fell from his eyes, he smiled as her face came into his mind because on that cold and rainy day Skittery smiled knowing that no longer would have to live without her, taking his last breath he sat back _'i love you too my Rose, my little angel'_

* * *

FINISH!

thanks for reading and remember to review and favourite. If anyone would like to be a Beta reader for this please let me know.

Haven xx


End file.
